japaneseanimefandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Lilyxflower
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Boruto movie page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Amanim (talk) 05:58, January 27, 2016 (UTC) This is the founder of the website --Amani Martinez 04:59, January 29, 2016 (UTC). Thanks for helping me out, and take your time there's no need to rush!!! Hi Lilyxflower, It's me Amanim, just wanting to tell U thanks 4 helping me with my website. I love how your helping me with some of my Naruto character pages!! I have a list of character pages that U can help with the relationship section. Naruto's relationships on the Uzumaki Naruto page are already done. Here is the list: *Uzumaki Kushina *Namikaze Minato *Hyuga Hinata *Uzumaki Boruto *Uzumaki Himawari *Hyuga Hiashi *Hyuga Hanabi *Hyuga Neji *Hyuga Hizashi *Hyuga Ko *Uzumaki Menma *Nohara Rin *Hatake Kakashi *Uchiha Obito *Uchiha Itachi *Uchiha Sasuke *Haruno Sakura *Uchiha Sarada *Maito Gai *Uchiha Shisui *Mitarashi Anko *Momochi Zabuza *Haku *Inari *Tsunami *Tazuna *Tsubaki *Mizuki *Moegi *Udon *Ebizo *Chiyo *Sasori *Baki *Rasa *Yashamaru *Yota *Karura *Yukata *Sari *Matsuri *Gaara *Temari *Kankuro *Yuhi Kurenai *Sarutobi Asuma *Sarutobi Hiruzen *Sarutobi Biwako *Sarutobi Konohamaru *Haruno Kizashi *Haruno Mebuki *Yamanaka Ino *Sai *Yamanaka Inojin *Nara Shikamaru *Nara Shikaku *Nara Yoshino *Nara Shikadai *Jiraiya *Shizune *Nawaki *Kato Dan *Tsunade *Senju Hashirama *Senju Tobirama *Uchiha Fugaku *Uchiha Mikoto *Shiranui Genma *Aburame Shino *Inuzuka Kiba *Akamaru *Inuzuka Tsume *Inuzuka Hana *Teuchi *Ayame *Kazahana Koyuki *Rock Lee *Tenten *Uzumaki Mito *Umino Iruka *Akimichi Chocho *Akimichi Choji *Sarutobi Mirai Hi Lilyxflower, It's me Amanim, here another page where U can help with the relationship section Mecha Naruto. But can U describe his relationships from the video game that he appears in. :Oh and if U can describe Naruto's similarities with ... *Takuya Kanbara from Digimon Frontier. *Sohma Kyo from Fruit's Basket. *Yusei Fudo from Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's. *Metabee from Medabots. and lastly his similarities with Luke Skywalker from Star Wars. :Oh and if U can describe Sasuke's similarities with... *Seto Kaiba from Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters. *Jin Kazama from Tekken. *Tatsuki Arisawa from Bleach. *Lelouch from Code Geass. *Jack Atlas from Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's. *Byakuya Kuchiki from Bleach as well. *Hiei from Yu Yu Hakusho. *Hisoka from the 1999 Hunter X Hunter series. *Kurapika from Hunter X Hunter. *Gouenji Shuuya from Inazuma Eleven/Inazuma Eleven Go. and lastly his similarities with with Koji Minamoto from Digimon Frontier. :Including Sakura's similarities with... *Mai Valentine from Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters. *Carly Carmine from Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's. *Rukia Kuchiki from Bleach. *Sohma Kagura from Fruits Basket. *Karin Kurosaki from Bleach. *Keiko Yukimura from Yu Yu Hakusho. :And lastly Hinata's similarities with... *Hanajima Saki from Fruits Basket. *Eureka from Eureka Seven/Eureka Seven AO. *Orihime Inoue from Bleach. *Tea Gardner from Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters. *Endou Natsumi from Inazuma Eleven/Inazuma Eleven Go. *Akiza Izinski from Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's. Hi Lilyxflower, Can U help me with the manga and anime difference 4 the Naruto anime page, and 4the Naruto Shippuuden anime page. Including 4 the Boruto movie page thanks so much! Your doing a great job helping me! I can't thank U enough! --Amani Martinez 23:54, October 6, 2016 (UTC)